englishlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Dara Wo Gaia International Airport
DWG is an airport that serves Febrahill. while DWG can accomodate huge jets like 747 and A380, its location is close to the city and The hill of Febra. But the goverment and safety regulator still assume that it is still safe. Dara wo Gaia is unique because it is located near the downtown, just like Hong Kong closed airport,Kaitak. The Government plans to move the airport to Amuela Forest, near Amuela National Park. But until 2011, that plan never been agreed by the dragonian and the Dragonian Green Peace Activist. They said that its location is too far and will be danger for the natural resources of Amuela.That’s why Dara Wo Gaia still exist until now. Dara Wo Gaia is a limited hour operation airport since its opening in 1960 to the end of 2015 (05:00-23:00) because of noise restriction. Thus, Dara Wo Gaia is still became one of the major airport of Englishland, since Febra Airlines has daily flight with Airbus A380 and 744s to around the world. In 2016, the airport opening hours reduced into 07:00 to 23:00, making the scheduled airline operators have to maximize and reduce the flight number. This policy taken because of protest among residents that usually wake up at 7:00, the too early morning flight will make noise and make them less sleep so the productivity decreased. This policy signed after 50 years of waiting. Low Cost carriers and narrow body aircrafts are planned to be restricted. Taymar asked to use bigger aircraft instead narrow bodied A320. Domestic flights are also restricted to hub airports and long distance cities such as Robi Gobi and Tuni Nana. Airline such Air China, American Airline, Alitalia, Luthfansa stop their daily flight and rely on codeshare with Febra Airline. Since there is no other area that can replaced this airport, goverment plan to increase another way to reach Febrahill such as rapid railway and buses, since there is no waterway because Dragon is landlocked province. Another plan is build airport terminal in Lampa Padang Military Base in Rai Han, 100km from central of Febrahill, but the plan was rejected by the military due its safety and security. the other airport that might be developed are Shun Lie Landstrip in Shun Lie which located 480km from Febrahill, but the plan also rejected because there is no free lot to develop the strip into an airport. the shun lie landstrip only has 500m single grass runway and it surrounded by residental. Actually there still any land to build such as in Amuela Forest, Yang Tze Forest, Xiao Bao forest, Long She Ya forest and Han forest but the local green peace activist asked the goverment to not deforestating any inch of those forest because those are the only "lung" of Dragon. International routes with B738 such as Padang, Pattaya and Macau are planned to redirected into Dwitya Okky Samra International Airport and connected with Rapid rail to Febrahill. another plan is making singapore as secondary hub for south east asia, so there will be no direct flight from Padang to Febrahill, but the plan cancelled because Minangkabau International Airport cant accomodate the A380. Until March 4 2017, Padang still have direct flight to Febrahill and its load factor always reaching 85-90%. Design The Airport terminal is spiky shaped with glass elements on its wall. Each terminal connected by rapid transit called Laohu (老虎= tiger). The design created by Englishian architecture firm, Irdiansyah Design Company. Both international and domestic terminal are designed pier-shaped terminal. Terminal DWG has 3 terminal. Domestic, International and Cargo. Domestic terminal can accomodate up to 35 million passengers while international terminal can handle up to 70 million passengers. The terminals are connected to Hilton Hotel Dara Wo Gaia. Discontinued Route # Alitalia (2016): Rome, codeshared with Febra Airline # Air China: Beijing (2016), codeshared with Febra Airline # All Nippon Airways (2015): Sapporo Chitose # American Airline (2016): Los Angeles, codeshared with Febra Airline # Andre British Airways (2011): Crysiantall # Anstoria Airlines (2015): Port Anstor # Azzana Airways (2014): Azanna # Callista (2010): Calita # English Air (1990): Hong Kong Kaitak # Ethiophian (2008): Addis Ababa # Malaysia Airlines: Kuala Lumpur (2016), now codeshared with Febra Airlines # Middle East Air (2002): Beirut # Peach Aviation (2015): Fukuoka # Rahyaputra Airlines (1977): Viyasa, airline discontinued service due to independence of Victoria Cena. # Royal Brunei Air: Bandar Seri Bengawan, now codeshared with Febra Airlines via Kuala Lumpur # Ulan Baton Air (2001): Aigle # Yuni Air (2017): Tuni Nana References # 2014 Jul: Harian Febrahill "Mencari lahan untuk membantu Bandara Dara Wo Gaia" # 2015 Mar: Aviasinesia "Alasan All Nippon Airwarys Hengkang dari Febrahill" # 2016 January: Englishland Aviation Magazine "2 jam yang berharga di DWG kini telah tiada" # 2017 Feb: EBC.com "No Low Cost Thing in DWG"